Promises Kept
by AnonymousRoise
Summary: 'For the first time in his entire life, he didn't know what to do or say to make things better.'  Alt. End to 'Yang 3 in 2D'. Character death. You've been warned. NO SLASH.


_**A/N-I know. I know. I JUST started a new one yesterday, and I have so many to finish. Blah blah blah. But this idea struck and I just HAD to. It is a oneshot, though, so don't get too riled up. :P Please review! :D**_

_**Please go like my facebook page! :D**_  
><em><strong>laikynp**_

* * *

><p>"I don't blame you, Shawn. I want you to know that…that if I had the chance to do it all over again, I wouldn't change a thing." Gus hurriedly told Shawn. "You're my best friend, and we got a chance to live out our childhood dreams. I don't blame you. Okay? And… I'm sorry if I couldn't always cut loose the way you wanted me to."<p>

"You kill him, I kill you, got it?" The words blurted out of his mouth as he watched Yin bring the needle ever closer to his best friend. His only true friend. His brother. He started ranting; desperately trying to ward off what he prayed wouldn't come. But as the needle touched Gus' arm, Shawn was drawing a blank. He was at a loss. For the first time in his entire life, he didn't know what to do or say to make things better.

"I can't watch him die." He whispered, watching. He felt a stab of pain in his heart as the needle stabbed into Gus' arm. "No! Just stop!" But he was too late. Gus slumped forward in his chair, lifeless. He wasn't dead, as his chest was still rising and falling. Albeit slowly, but still moving. The rest was a blur to Shawn. Yang appeared, and went to Yin, who was apparently her father. She sweet-talked him and he allowed her to 'come home'. They escaped through the window just before the cops came bursting in. They cleared the room and surveyed the scene:

Shawn, his wrists tied to the chair he sat in, was staring out the window. Gus was slumped over in his own chair, his wrists also tied. A needle sat neatly on the corner of the large desk they sat in front of.

Juliet came rushing to Shawn and started getting the ties off his wrists.

"Get Gus." He stated flatly. "Just get him."

"…He's gone, Shawn." She said softly. "I'm so sorry. "

"He can't be, Jules, he just can't be-" He looked over at his friend's body and realized his chest had stopped rising, and it had stopped falling.

His best friend was gone.

As soon as she got the ties off his wrist, Shawn leapt up and ran to the door.

"Where are you going?" Juliet called after him.

"Keeping a promise!" He yelled back.

_ "You kill him, I kill you, got it?"_

His own words rang through his head as he ran out the front door of the home. He took off around the house to the side where Yin and Yang had jumped. He looked around and saw the messy, muddy footprints that lead to the backyard. He kept a close eye on them as ran, following them until they stopped at the pavement of the street one block over.

"They must have had a car." Shawn mumbled to himself. But he knew what to do. He was trained for this. He took off in the direction of the skid marks and followed the faint smell of gasoline that no one else would have noticed.

_'Except Gus.'_ Shawn thought, feeling emotion well in his throat, but swallowing it back down. Before long, he realized he was just wandering with no idea as to where he was going. The faint smell had long since dissipated and there was no one in sight.

The rain still poured heavily, Shawn mentally associating it with some corny dramatic movie. Someone died, and the person left behind walks sadly in the rain. But then, out of nowhere, he spots a car. It was a junker; maybe an '84, '85 Oldsmobile. It was pulled to the side of near-abandoned road on the outside of the small subdivision he'd just been in. He slowly came upon, hoping and praying he'd caught a break. Sure enough, he got just close enough to see Yin and Yang in the front seat of the car. They were working at getting the cuffs off of her wrists, and Shawn knew he had the advantage. They would never have suspected anyone to catch up to them. So Shawn reached into his pocket and produced his Swiss, flicking the blade open. He looked behind him to make sure Jules, Lassie nor his father, who he knew would be not far behind him, had caught up yet before advancing toward the vehicle. He quickly and suddenly yanked the driver door open, obviously surprising the father-daughter duo.

"Shawn, I must say," Yin stated with a smirk, "I am quite shocked you found us."

"Wasn't hard. I'm psychic, remember?" Shawn replied, holding the knife in the direction of Yin's throat.

"That's not a very adequate weapon there, Mr. Spencer." Yin nodded at the small blade. "Though, I'd have suspected nothing more."

"It's more than what you've got." Shawn retorted. "You don't have a gun or a knife, those are too mainstream. Not to mention I had the element of surprise, which is always the best weapon."

"What are you going to do them, hm?" Yin asked him. "Hold me hostage until the cops arrive?"

"No." Shawn shook his head. "I'm keeping the promise I made you."

"And what promise was that?"

"You kill him, I kill you."

And before anyone could say another word, the small Swiss blade pierced the man's heart. He was dead in moments. As he sat, staring at the man's lifeless eyes, Gus' words replayed in his head.  
><em>I don't blame you. I don't blame you. I don't blame you. <em>

If he didn't blame him, then why did he feel so guilty?


End file.
